My Name is Aleea
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: Sounds a bit like Terra in Teen Titans Aftershock pt. 2 but is not gonna be like it later. A girl with powers of her own threatens the city and the Titans But what happens when she falls in love? UPDATE! OH WOW!
1. Beginning and prologue

**With a sudden flash, I revealed my prize to Taivien.**

The man whom I now often called 'pops' let go a breath he'd been holding. Apparently, he thought it was something dastardly. Hmm . . . I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. My prize, however, was his watch: beautiful sterling silver with a black head and white gold in laced in the band. I admired the watch Taivien wore from a distance for sometime. When he touched my hand for a brief second, I took the opportunity to work my magic and zip it off his wrist.

Again, he sucked in a breath as he noticed I had taken off my gloves. "No!" He yelled, "Aleea, don't! That's a 12,000 dollar watch and . . . "

At that time I took the liberty of twirling it on my finger and zapping it as I clenched my hand in a fist. The watch gave off a couple sparks, but then laid lifeless in my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"...and now you fried it!" Taivien was screaming, but I knew he really didn't care. It was one of those squeaky screams that meant he _really_ didn't care. "Thanks Aleea, that _was_ your birthday present. _Now_ you're making me go out a steal something else!"

Prologue

My name is Aleea. I have sworn to serve a dark master and have done horrible things in his name. One by one I have betrayed everyone I had claimed to be my friend. And with nothing else to stop me, I have brought a sinister crime-lord crawling into my grasp. My name is Aleea. I have done horrible things and I have absolutely no regrets.

This is my story, written in my words with my thoughts. This is my life, and let no one tell you otherwise.


	2. Chapter one

I started out just like anyone else, except for the weirdness. If anyone were to touch me, they would fly across the room, fried like a sausage. If I were to touch anything, a stream of electricity would jolt through it with power strong enough to easily open a combination lock; or ruin a 12,000 dollar watch.

I'm not sure how it happened or even why, but it was . . . strange to say in simple words. Electricity flows through my veins. I simple touch could be fatal. As a young child I had to be covered from head to toe. No physical confrontation allowed . . . ever. Being as such I grew up hating the world and slowly became what I am today. A killer. A theft. Unstoppable.

So I ran away . . . from everything. A school I was condemned to, my _special_ tutor, even the silly boy who was said to be my friend. Anyone who got in my way seriously regretted it. I lived off of bleeding hearts. Little women who knew nothing of the real danger of the world.

My scam was simple; come to a door around six o'clock in the evening, huffing and puffing for air, I'd fling a twenty in the lady's face, nearly whispering, "Twenty dollars to spend the night!" Almost always the dimwit would allow me into her dwelling. She'd be kind, letting me dine with her, letting me use her shower, and sleep on the couch or an extra bed. I'd smile and be nice, timid and grateful. Acting always had been a career choice.

During my time, I'd learn her birthday, her children's names and birthdays, and her deceased husband's name. I did my best to find out as much as I could from the 'nice lady' as possible in twelve hours. At her time of slumber, I'd make off with her riches and credit card. The number, I found was almost too easy, as I learned the info from a birth date or a simple number like 1-2-3-4 for simple women. All too easy.

My life worked like this until I was discovered by a group of friends that was as abnormal as myself who took me in. So much fun eloped my body, I could hardly contain myself. Dorks they were, so stupid. It was...all too easy. But I suppose I owe some of my success to those idiots, they were the ones that introduced me to my, I suppose you could call him my master, only I did not allow him to control me. Okay, they actually didn't introduce me, he was their enemy, but not mine.


	3. Chapter two

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the original characters and I can get very possessive.

Note:I was going to do something with this, but I'm changing the plot thanks to HamHamDude.

Robin

It had been nearly a week since the thief and viscous murderer Taivien showed up in Jump City. Since then there had been four home robberies, two bank robberies, and nine people dead, all by his hand. And in that week, we, the Teen Titans, had no lead on his whereabouts. He seemed to be the invisible man, he can be seen if he wants to, but if he doesn't he won't.

That was the problem.

A-a-A

Aleea

I arrived in a place called Jump City after awhile since my last job. This place was known for its villains and for the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans, they disgusted me. Sure, I had never met them and, at the time, had no reason to. Nor want to. What happened if these freaks found out what I did, that would be Hell to fix. And I didn't want to be noticed.

I was noticed though. It wasn't my fault! I was just a girl that just happened to be in the worst place at, by far, the worst time. My horrors came true, I met the Teen Titans. Well, in a sense.

Anyway, I'm walking down the street, kicking a can, and celebrating over my last victory when all of a sudden I'm being held hostage by some person in all black. I didn't even have the chance to breathe before it happened. The bastard just grabbed my neck, twisted my wrist and placed my body in front of his. I really began to wish I did get a chance to breathe; the man's grip on my throat did not lessen.

"If you want her alive," the man said in a Irish accent. "You'll leave me be. Understand?" Here he raised his arm and with freakish strength, lifted me up from the ground about an inch.

That really pissed me off. I was not going to be taken prisoner or looked upon like a weakling. So I did what I did best. I touched him. One small touch on the hip sent mister bastard hallway across the road.

"Bastard!!" I screeched, but was I done? Hell no!! A zapped him again, letting the blue electricity flow through my arms, down to my fingers, and out onto the guy. He screamed, almost making me laugh. He took me hostage, he tried to make me fear him...gee, that turned out quite the opposite.

Somewhere during this fun I realized, oh shit! Who was he talking to earlier?

Just my luck when I turned and the sound of a squeal saying, "Let him be! You'll kill him!"

Thrill rides!! I was just about to meet the Teen Titans.

A-a-A

Robin

We had gotten a call from a man that someone was robbing the bank. Wow, now it was three bank robberies. This guy sure had a lot of nerve doing that. Anyway, this is where it gets interesting, we're having a fight with this guy. It seemed that luck was defiantly on our side...until... Of course there _had _to be an 'until'. I spot this girl, a regular pretty girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes kicking an empty soda can down the street. I see her lips move, obviously talking to herself.

But can you call her stupid? We all froze as the girl began to walk between us; she didn't even notice us. Well until Taivien grabbed her by the neck, twirling her into a human shield from out attacks. God, no!! Hostages made sticky situations like these even worse. But she was no random pathetic girl, no, no, defiantly not. All I saw was her touch him in the side and saw him fly across the street, blue electricity zapping around him.

I could hardly believe me eyes. Did I really see that? Obviously, because zap-ie girl was not finished. "Bastard!!" We heard her yell before she faced him, laser blue electricity streaming from her fingers. I have never seen such a look of pain and surprise upon the assassin's face; he was truely being hurt.

But this was wrong, the girl would not stop. Starfire was amazed at the ways of this girl and wanted her to cease this, "Let him be!!" she cried, eyes glowing green. She was ready to fight this girl to make her stop. "You'll kill him!!"

The girl froze, twisting over to face us. Surprisingly, a look of disgust was upon her face. "That's the general idea," she spat, giving Taivien one final zap. The man twitched a grunted in response. I almost pitied him. That really had to hurt.

But Starfire, nor the others had a chance to response to her cruelty. In one quick movement, he turned completely around and ran. Fast. There were no words spoken, we all just chased after her. That was stupid.

We let Taivien get away.


	4. Chapter three

Note:I don not own the Teen Titans

Note:Sorry for the lack of updating!

**Aleea**

Why am I running! Why am I running! Some of them can fly, they're more of them, why the Hell am I running away from them! Do I think I can get away? What will they do once I'm caught? Do they know me? Do they know what I do for a living? Why the _Hell_ am I running!

Oh I know! I'm running...because they're catching me!

A-a-A

**Robin**

Why do criminals, not saying that this girl is a criminal, though, always run? Do they actually think they can get away? Of course we did not want to hurt her, otherwise Starfire would have fired starbolts from the skies. And to be truthful, I'm not even actually sure why we're following her, probably because she's running away!

A-a-A

**Aleea**

And then it hit me! Of it was brilliant, these Titans were idiots! Smiling, I turned around to see one with a black mask closely behind; I believe his name is Robin. But then again, I honestly don't care. I gave him, whoever this _him_ was, a wink and a slight smile before turning to run into an alley. I bet they thought I was stupid and they were bloody brilliant. An alley...alleys have dead ends, but that was perfect for me.

"There's no where left to run," the masked guy stated, as if I actually didn't know this beforehand. I ignored his competence, smiling at him again.

"I bet you think you're _soooo_ smart, yeah?" I asked him, calming standing in front of two standing men, two floating girls, and one green crow. He cocked his head slightly, but said nothing. "You let that guy get away!" I said smiling, then burst out in laughter at the look on their faces. "Smart, eh?"


End file.
